An inductor is an electronic component that functions as a passive element commonly used in electronic circuits together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
In accordance with the recent development of portable devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like, a sufficient current required for portable devices cannot generally be provided by existing ferrite inductor due to an expansion in current needs of accelerated processing units (APUs) having high speed and a wide display.
To address this shortcoming, many metal composite inductors, or the like, have recently been developed in which a metal powder having good DC-bias characteristics and an organic material are used. Examples of these inductors include winding inductors.
Examples of winding inductors include straight angle winding inductors, edge-wise winding inductors, lead frame type inductors, metal mold winding inductors, and the like. Among these, the lead frame type inductor makes up the majority of large metal winding inductors, but miniaturization thereof has been difficult.